


The girl who's Scars Bled through her Clothes

by Sama_Senpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Childhood Sexual Abuse, I'm Bad At Tagging, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sama_Senpai/pseuds/Sama_Senpai
Summary: She was tired. She was tired of trying. Tired of being disappointed. Tired of being a disappointment. And most of all tired of living.





	The girl who's Scars Bled through her Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story so please bear with me lol. Im not exactly happy with it but here ya go.

She was so incredibly tired. She couldn't do anything but sleep anymore. But even after hours and hours of sleep she was still tired. She didn't understand what was going on. Why was she feeling like this? 

She was a disappointment. Every time she looked in the mirror she fights the urge to puke. 'I deserve to die' she thought. 

"What's wrong?" Her mom asks. 'Every morning she asks the same question. I hate it. Why can't she just leave me alone?' She thought. 'She doesn't deserve to worry about me. Im a bother. It would be better if I just died'

She sat in the tub. The water around her was red. She cut and cut and cut. 'I deserve this pain' Cut and cut and cut.

She can't even get up anymore. She hasn't eaten in days. 'I want to die' she thought. 

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET UP?! PLEASE TALK TO ME! YOU CAN'T JUST LAY HERE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Her mom screamed at her. 'Loud' she thought. 

Her dad pops into her mind. He yells and pulls her hair as he started to pound into her. "It hurts!" She screamed. There was blood on the sheets. "YOU DESERVE IT YOU BRAT!" Her dad screamed. 'Loud' she thought. 

She got up for the first time in weeks. Her mom had to force feed her to keep her alive. But she didn't get up to eat. She finally decided. She's going to die. 

She got up from her bed and walked to her closet. As she opened her sliding door she grabbed a belt and started writing her note.

'Dear mom, 

I'm sorry I worried you so much. You don't have to worry anymore. I was a terrible child to you. I'll be watching over you. I'm sorry. You couldn't save me anyways. 

Love,  
Sarah'

Sarah felt bad for writing such a short letter. But it didn't matter. She was about to die anyways. 

She got up and walked to the bathroom with her belt in hand. She tied the belt to the pole holding up the glass sliding doors to the tub. She placed her note on the ground and said her final goodbyes. As she stood on the chair she started to smile. Her first smile in months. 

The she jumped.

The was only a second of pain. Then her neck cracked and all she saw was black.

The last thing she saw was her mom coming into the bathroom.


End file.
